<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Takes 2 Scamander Boys To Make One Brother by Be_Inspired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890324">It Takes 2 Scamander Boys To Make One Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Inspired/pseuds/Be_Inspired'>Be_Inspired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Oblivious Newt, Touch starved Theseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Inspired/pseuds/Be_Inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your hugs are sort of suffocating, Theseus.” Newt points out, face blank.</p>
<p>“So are his!”</p>
<p>Under no circumstances Theseus would admit that he is close to breathing fire when he sees Newt returning hugs he receives from Jacob and the Goldstein sisters, albeit still awkwardly when his little brother would run away from him from one floor to next level floor in the ministry building like he’s a child predator. </p>
<p>He hates them, vehemently. </p>
<p>“But Jacob is soft and warm. Reminds me of Erumpent.”</p>
<p>While Theseus looks like he’s having a seizure attack, Seraphina and Percival have to swallow their glasses just to conceal their laughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander &amp; Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Takes 2 Scamander Boys To Make One Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been raining for two weeks and I'm feeling all sluggish and un-inspired...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
</p>
<p>Under no circumstances Theseus would admit that he was close to breathing fire when he saw Newt returning hugs he received from Jacob and the Goldstein sisters, albeit still awkwardly. But he beamed, face glowing ridiculously, so bright that war hero had to squint to adjust the sudden brightness. For a moment there, Theseus could have sworn they were fairies and flowers blooming in the background.</p>
<p>While the little Scamander was unable to keep his eye contact for long, Newt would smile and talked animatedly to them. Little bugger even laughed.</p>
<p>Awkward, uncomfortable with physical touch and gawky when interacting with people from different gender—that was his Newt Scamander. Certainly not this huggable person. Last time Theseus attempted to envelop the younger in a warm embrace, Newt had run along the hallway, from one level floor to another floor, hot on his heels like Theseus was a child predator or some sort. When the he finally managed to catch him, Newt’s face at that time, distorted into disgust, lips curling downward in distaste while Theseus was definitely touch starved.</p>
<p>Under no circumstances Theseus would admit he was close to tearing up.</p>
<p>Leaning his side against the overdecorated column, Theseus placed his empty glass of drink back on the floating tray with more force than necessary. He hated this party—something that rarely occurred—,more so when it was organized by MACUSA, even more so when it was held inside MACUSA building hall. Newt had history with MACUSA what with his creatures running lose all over New York and later his contribution with the Obscurus case and the rescuing of Percival Graves, it was understandable that the younger was invited—or rather was insisted—to attend the party.  </p>
<p>Of course, Theseus had his part with the rescue mission—Dumbeldore had asked rather nicely and discreetly and the British Ministry of Magic was unaware of his involvement. But apparently, they were more interested in Newt and his larger-than-life, poison spitting creatures than the war hero himself.</p>
<p>Theseus, as it happened, was within Newt’s orbit when the invitation letter came in, so he was invited as well. It was out of common courtesy since he was around, Theseus wasn’t a delusional simpleton. He kind of regretted his decision to attend a bit.</p>
<p>Because right now, Theseus was no war hero or the Head of British Auror. He was that child that watched in envy when his former best friend played with his new friends in the playground.</p>
<p>Worse, Theseus was the touch starved older brother of Newt Scamander who obviously preferred to be everywhere else but in his presence.</p>
<p>“Aww, honey. Don’t think of it like that.” From behind, someone spoke—almost cooed in Theseus’ standard.</p>
<p>Had Theseus born a decade later and had never joined the war, the Auror would have snorted his drink.</p>
<p>He spun around, almost lost his balance in the process, and met an open stare of Queenie Goldstein.</p>
<p>Nice, A Legilimens. Empty your mind, empty your mind, empty your—</p>
<p>“Newt doesn’t hate you.”</p>
<p>Too late. Nevermind.</p>
<p>“If he doesn’t, I’m certainly not his favourite person.” Taking another drink from the tray, Theseus gave a bland look at Queenie while the blonde smiled at him in way that made him felt like he was naked under her stare. In fact, Theseus looked down to his trousers to see if forgot to pull up his zipper, just in case. When he was certain everything was in order, he threw he another bland look which was rare for Theseus. Diplomatic, social and amiable by nature, he would at least try to flirt with Queenie and asked her for a dance at any other time.</p>
<p>Right now however, he just wished her to be outside his head. No, he insisted that everyone to be far away from his breathing radius.</p>
<p>If he thought that the Legilimens would leave him along, what with him and his flaring nostrils ready to breath fire, surely Theseus was the most delusional Auror has ever existed. Not when MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security along with the President herself sidled next to Queenie. For now, Theseus was uncertain on the limit of people that could step into his breathing radius.</p>
<p>Still, he reckoned any more after Graves and Seraphina, Theseus would start spitting venom.</p>
<p>“Older Scamander.” Hand in his trousers’ pocket, Percival Graves lifted his glass to acknowledge Theseus. With the way the man smiled, it was as if he was never kidnapped by Grindelwald and impersonated by the same dark wizard by gods knew how long and massive chaos ensued during his kidnapping period.</p>
<p>If Theseus could roll his eyes more than his physical capability would allow, he would. Lovely. No more ‘war hero’, he was now referred as Older Scamander. Another hour, people would start referring him as Newt’s brother instead.  </p>
<p>“Your brother is a people magnet tonight.” Seraphina noted, which Theseus didn’t welcome it kindly. “The first time I met him, he looked like he wanted to hide behind Goldstein. Reminded me of a gerbil in the middle of lion cage.”</p>
<p>In other words, Theseus at the moment, was the only being that could make Newt felt like his skin was under excruciating fire.</p>
<p>Theseus wanted to glare at MACUSA president. But he didn’t. in his defence, Seraphina was a powerful witch and she frightened him. Greatly.</p>
<p>Instead, he guided his annoyance towards the director. It didn’t affect the man in a way that Theseus had hoped for. While other associate Aurors would wince when Theseus gave them withering look, Percival barely blinked and triumphed at whatever ordeal the war hero was about to subject to him. He simply sipped on his cocktail, content like a sea cucumber if Theseus had seen one.</p>
<p>“Is the war hero jealous of the attention younger Scamander been receiving tonight?” Percival said behind his glass. A couple of hours mingling with staff certainly haven’t ruffled the man’s quality. He was still with his ridiculous perfect hair, his perfect tuxedo, his perfect bow tie and his perfect everything.</p>
<p>This was one of those exceptional occasions where Theseus wished that Director Graves was born with at least buck teeth so the war hero could easily point out the man’s flaw. So he could be less annoyed per se. But even the man’s teeth were perfect and that only agitated Theseus even more.</p>
<p>Theseus has been here for an hour and he already looked akin to someone that has committed felony in at least three continents.</p>
<p>And he disliked the Director. Vehemently. Had he known the man would be this insufferable fellow, Theseus would have ignored Dumbledore and his stupid request and left Percival with his kidnapers, with no memory, no pants—preferably—and lost in another continent and see if the man would enjoy the ordeal.</p>
<p>“Or perhaps Theseus Scamander is jealous of the people who’s been receiving attention from Newt Scamander.” The corner of Percival’s lips extended by two milometers. In Theseus’s mind, that was equivalent to smirk.</p>
<p>That’s it. Percival Graves would be one arm man by the time the party ended. Azkaban be damned.</p>
<p>As to emphasize his point, Percival nodded towards Newt’s direction where the Muggle was seen clasping his hand on Newt’s shoulder and patting it few times while the three of them—Tina included—were laughing at something the Muggle was saying.</p>
<p>Another thing that has been bothering Theseus was there was a Muggle in the hall and nobody even blinked or rained fire. Last time he checked, MACUSA was still with its backward policy where interaction between wizards and Muggles were strictly prohibited. At the moment however, Jacob Kowalski looked like as if he was the co-founder of MACUSA.</p>
<p>Un-believable.</p>
<p>“He helped too, you know.” Queenie offered him the answer in which, at the moment, wasn’t really appreciated.</p>
<p>“With what?”</p>
<p>“Emotional support.”</p>
<p>“If there’s anybody that needed emotional support, it’s me.” Theseus murmured out loud. He saw no point in thinking it in his head when Queenie was going to spit the words back out for the world to hear.</p>
<p>Percival snorted behind his glass.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but don’t you two rather be somewhere else?” Theseus pointed a look at the Director and President of MACUSA. Someone must have slipped some kind of poison into his drink just now for his lips to be running wild, unrepented. “I don’t know, maybe chasing after a dark wizard which is still on the loose as we speak? Or maybe even go through your Aurors’ personal details and choose which one to fire this month?”</p>
<p>Both Percival and Seraphina looked at each other and gave a non-committal noise. “I’ve never fired my Aurors. I just made their life miserable enough for them to climb wall with their nails. Ask the Goldstein sisters.” He beckoned for Queenie with his head.</p>
<p>“He does.” She mouthed.</p>
<p>Theseus felt the incoming headache which made him wanted to ask if the man wanted a shot glass shoved down his throat next. Of course, such thought made the Legilimens gasped—or perhaps the war her might have voiced it out loud. Theseus wouldn’t know, the ringing noise in his ears were too loud.</p>
<p>“That’s horrible! You wouldn’t.” Queenie was all frowning, albeit a bit dramatic as if Theseus had just expressed his wish to retire from wizarding work and become a jazz singer instead.</p>
<p>Either Percival was Legilimens himself, or Theseus really had that expression of future homicide suspect because the man was all smiling, all teeth and fairly annoying.</p>
<p>“Telltale.” The war hero narrowed his eyes at Queenie.</p>
<p>“Potty mouth.” She retorted back.</p>
<p>Another set of laughter erupted from the trio, pulling Theseus’s attention back on his brother. The man felt his eye twitched.</p>
<p>“Oh, wait—”</p>
<p>Whatever self-perseverance and compassion left huddling in the darkest corner of his mind, Theseus must have blasted them to another world after smacking them twice across the face. His legs were carrying him forward and towards Newt’s direction. He must have that look on his face again, a homicidal look, a look that clearly suggested he would be the next dark wizard who wouldn’t even blink when he stomped down a toddler’s candy, because everyone was skirting away from Theseus’ obvious path.</p>
<p>A girl made a miniscule mistake by lingering in front of him and gave him a smile and indication that she was about to strike a conversation. But the war hero scowled heavily in a way that made her scurrying away faster than any wizard could apparate.</p>
<p>When he reached a meter away from his brother, Theseus stopped on his track. It didn’t take long for Newt to notice his close proximity. Not when Tina’s eyes widened by two fractions at the looming shadow behind Newt and the Giggle Water’s affect suddenly died at the back of Jacob’s throat.</p>
<p>In his defence, he wasn’t looming. He was just taller—no, he was really looming.</p>
<p>His brother turned around. When he caught Theseus in his line of sight, his expression weirded out as if the war hero was about to grab him indecently in public. “Theseus.” Still, Newt offered him a small smile. Not quite a smile in Theseus’s eyes, only pinched lips with a slight pull here and there.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’re having fun, Newt.”</p>
<p>Whatever discontent, unholy feeling he was having right now, the younger Scamander failed to notice it. Instead, he shrugged. “It’s fair I suppose.”</p>
<p>Theseus nodded. In his mind, he was trying to apologize to his self-perseverance, on his knees no less, in hope they would return to the very front of his consciousness before he could something more… damaging and explosive.</p>
<p>Now that he thought about it, almost all his confrontation with Newt before tonight were explosive if not train wreck. They were still good times, still. But that’s when Theseus was still a little less of a prick and dotting and Newt was hadn’t reached the height of his waist and following him around and clinging on his legs when situation forced him too.</p>
<p>Prick of self-perseverance was sulking about and refusing to return to his mind because Theseus still found himself talking. “I thought you hate physical affection. Could have fooled me.”</p>
<p>Those words were certainly not what he had in his mind. Even his facial expression must have been the opposite of what Theseus wanted to give away. He could feel his lips pinched, his voice tight and his heart palpated more than necessary.</p>
<p>“Because clearly you are more than fine with hugs as long it doesn’t come from me.”</p>
<p>Even Theseus almost winced with his choice of words. Oh, bugger.</p>
<p>While the Muggle too winced next to Newt, his brother was… well, uncompromised. To say the younger had a nerve of steel was understatement. He was eccentric. And he would excel greatly had Newt joined Theseus to war.</p>
<p>Newt blinked twice, turned to look at Jacob and back to Theseus. “Your hugs are sort of suffocating, Theseus.” Newt pointed out, face blank.</p>
<p>“So are his!”</p>
<p>“Well, I haven’t seen him, or Tina, or Queenie for quite some time.” He reasoned.</p>
<p>“You haven’t seen me for a year!” By then, his voice was two notes higher.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just Tina and Jacob. Even the people had their head turned and attention shifted towards their conversation. Had he been born into different life, married to Newt, and later discovered that the same Newt was hoarding a trail of ladies and men behind him, the confrontation would be just a about right.</p>
<p>But he’s Theseus Scamander, Newt’s older brother. He was touch starved. And it bothered him to see Newt seemingly fine with affection from other people but not from him. A lot.</p>
<p>“But Jacob is soft and warm. Reminds me of Erumpent.”</p>
<p>While Theseus looks like he’s having seizure attack, Seraphina and Percival have to swallow their glasses just to conceal their laughter. They still snort their drinks though.</p>
<p>“Wow, thanks, pal.” Jacob raised an eyebrow, gulped down his shot of Giggle Water before letting out a quick series of hysterical laughter. “I’m honoured, I guess?”</p>
<p>In one deliberate move, Theseus turned his head slightly and pinned the Muggle in place with his sharp gaze. “Move along before I scream.” And he narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>Faster than any possible moment, Tina grabbed on Jacob and apparated away without any word. Quick witted, she must sense a flash of homicidal tendency flaring out from Theseus.</p>
<p>Even Newt has now sensed something was amiss with context of their interaction judging by how the skin in between his eyebrows pinched together heavily. “Um…” Newt started, still confused with the whole enchilada and focused his gaze on the buttons of Theseus’ tuxedo instead. His shoulders were squared and tensed, almost hunched against his will and he looked like as though he was waiting for Theseus to punch him in the face.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, Theseus felt his heart clenched horribly. Newt has stopped smiling—even if they were awkward smiles—, his form was no longer tall and certain and any last spark was stripped from his eyes, more so when people has started to murmur around them.</p>
<p>Forget about war hero. Theseus was no brother of Newt. He was that prick that dragged his brother from his safe space and further drove the younger to the centre of attention, something that Newt has always been uncomfortable with for the longest time and crushed down any last bit of confidence he had.</p>
<p>“Look, Newt.” Theseus started, taking a step closer. He had to be quick if he wanted to salvage whatever it he was about to destroy, especially now when Newt has begun to cast his gaze lower and lower to the floor.</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>“Newt Scamander.”</p>
<p>Someone approached them from behind Theseus. Percival Graves.</p>
<p>This time, Theseus really closed his eyes. <em>Please, no more… Please, go away. Please, just get kidnapped back by Grindelwald and lost in another continent</em>.</p>
<p>No such luck. Because Percival Graves was on his way towards their direction and seemingly, no force could stop him—good or evil. Each stride he took only brought him closer to them. Theseus could only imagine the face he was making right then—similar to when their mother had told Theseus that Hippogriff riding wasn’t all that difficult if he put his mind into it and to think of the creatures as gentle, harmless ponies.</p>
<p>The seemingly harmless Hippogriff slash gentle pony broke his collarbone in three different locations. He was fourteen that time.</p>
<p>Percival punched his way in between Newt and Theseus before wrapping an arm around the younger Scamander. “What are you guys talking about? Seems tense.”</p>
<p>The Director squeezed the other’s shoulder and almost immediately, Newt melted against the man. He appeared… comforted and safe again.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, Theseus saw crimson, the unholy feeling re-emerged and flared within him tenfold. Too much that the older Scamander felt his skin prickled. He could even taste the venom in his mouth.</p>
<p>But his self-perseverance and compassion has returned just in time before Theseus could do anything hurtful. There was hurt and there was pain alright. But the war hero was the one enduring it as he bit his lower lip and turned around.</p>
<p>Without a word, Theseus walked away. Eyes prickled in heat.</p>
<p>“Theseus, wait!” Newt called for him.</p>
<p>He didn’t wait, didn’t indulge Newt’s request. Footsteps was ringing behind him, but before Newt’s fingers could as much grazed his shoulders, Theseus has long gone from the hall.</p>
<p>
  <strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</strong>
</p>
<p>It was only five minutes after nine, but Theseus could already feel silence permeating the air as he strode along the concrete sidewalk. It made the street appeared bigger and ominous and it made the air crisper than it should have been. It had been raining just now, during time spent in the hall, which soothed the burning ache of the street that had been burned by the long hours sun heat, it made the pavement road wet, black and shiny like oil. The surface caught the lighting from the street lamps and reflected it in an eerie yellowish glow.</p>
<p>The rain hasn’t fully stopped even now which explained the sparce street. Only drizzling like afternoon, summer shower, but enough to persuade the New Yorkers to stay inside the safety and warmth of their collective homes.</p>
<p>But Theseus was outside, alone, subjected to rain shower and still in his tuxedo. He could just apparate back to his hotel room. Even when he passed by the bus waiting patiently for passengers to aboard at the station, he didn’t stop. Theseus didn’t want to stop and he was relieved to find the street barely scattered with life. This way he could clear his head and think and—</p>
<p>No. He couldn’t whip any thoughts right now when he was feeling rather… depressed.</p>
<p>There were echoes of footsteps behind him, following. Theseus didn’t feel the need to be alarmed. It happened all the time when someone was alone on the street with nothing else to dampen the noise. There were simply noises resulting from his own footsteps which later bounced back on the surfaces of cobblestones and building walls.</p>
<p>“Theseus.”</p>
<p>… Or perhaps not.</p>
<p>Theseus turned around swiftly and caught Newt walking towards him. Unlike him, or the rest of the attendees, the younger Scamander refused to wear a tuxedo, not from the lack of trying from Theseus’ part. His preference has always leaned more towards his usual white shirt, brown vest that matched his brown jacket and equally brown trousers and shoes. No matter from which angle he observed, they were a size smaller, too fit for Newt and too short on the trousers legs. It made Newt stood out like a sore thumb in public.   </p>
<p>Newt’s breathings were out of pattern slightly when he finally stopped in front of Theseus. “Are you going back?”</p>
<p>“Right. Back to hotel.” Theseus hadn’t intended for his voice to be crisp. But that made Newt recoiled a bit like he was splashed with cold water.</p>
<p>There was curious silence in between them before Theseus turned to resume his walking.</p>
<p>“Theseus, wait!”</p>
<p>Before the war hero could apparate, Newt said, “Did I annoy you at the party?” And he said it quickly.</p>
<p>Theseus was back on solid ground.</p>
<p>“What?” His voice was on the borderline towards incredulity.</p>
<p>Fingers slightly tugging the hem of his coat, Newt continued, his eyes lingering on the left part of Theseus’ shoulder. “I’m not like Jacob and I know I annoy a lot of people and that my expression is all wrong and—”</p>
<p>“Newt, stop, stop, stop.” The older Scamander had to wave his hands frantically because Newt didn’t appear like he was going to stop talking just because Theseus told him.</p>
<p>Two steps closer and Theseus was right in front of his brother. “Look, Newt.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “What I’ve said inside hall, those were out of line. I was being silly and I overreacted. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Newt’s blue eyes shifted their focus, higher and higher until they met Theseus’ equally blue eyes halfway.</p>
<p>“I’m not angry at you or anything. I’m just—” <em>Missing my brother and touch starved who have no idea how to tell Newt.</em> “Nevermind.”</p>
<p>The urge to bring Newt closer against his body was higher than any mountain. For him, hugging was how he expressed his love for his younger sibling, his pride on Newt’s achievement, his consolation whenever his brother was feeling out of the weather. It was everything. It meant everything.</p>
<p>But this time, Theseus stifled the urge, back to the very corner of his existence. This time, he simply squeezed Newt’s shoulder and made a mental note to go to that very corner where his urge had gathered around, confused and… still confused. He would then snuggle them up for hours and tell them that no matter what the circumstances were, Newt would forever be his little brother and there would be no force that would dampen—</p>
<p>“Mr. Graves told me,” Newt started.</p>
<p>Inside, Theseus mentally groaned. Percival Graves would not be in his Christmas List for next three decades.</p>
<p>“—that you are touch starved...? I’m not sure what it means exactly because it’s the first time I’ve ever heard that phrase.”</p>
<p>By then, Theseus felt his eyebrows touch his hairline. Not three decades. No. The war hero was going to make him miserable for the next three lives. And when he saw Newt opened his mouth again in hesitation, the war hero felt his stomach twisted like he was going through labour or at least he was going to give birth something which was not from their world.</p>
<p>If by any chance the Legilimens told something unnecessary to Percival who later telltaled to Newt, let’s say, that Theseus was the one who threw the coffee into the office plant pot inside the Director’s office or that the war hero spent a portion of his day petting, squishing and squeezing the Niffler to his heart content when he thought nobody was looking because he was actually smitten over the kleptomaniac, platypus-like creature, then Theseus felt like he had every privilege to spit venom.</p>
<p>“He said that you think I’m being distant and I don’t like being around you and,” Newt frowned a bit and scratched the spot behind his ear. “And that I prefer being in the company of the Muggle more than you.”</p>
<p>That summed about right. Very well, he’d tear off the plan to spit venom at the Americans off after all for now. Still, Percival was being a nosy, nose picker and Theseus wasn’t certain if it would help his cause. Especially now, when the older Scamander couldn’t find a word to correct his brother.</p>
<p>He only shrugged, defeated. “I think that’s rather obvious, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>On his feet, Newt suddenly broke into this flustering mess. “Right. That.” He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from left to right legs. “I might have come out too strong about your hugs being too suffocating. I don’t dislike them in general.”</p>
<p>“But..?” Prompted Theseus.</p>
<p>Hesitation curled Newt’s fingers. “But when you do it in front of other people, a lot of people mind you,” He paused, almost mimicking a grimace expression. “It’s embarrassing. It makes me feel like I’m five years old all over again.”</p>
<p>“If I dragged you to a place where nobody is around just to hug you, that would be rather unnatural and a bit of suspect, don’t you think?” With raised eyebrow, Theseus felt his expression has morphed to something that was akin to… incredulity.</p>
<p>Blinking, Newt realized his point. “Yes, well. You could at least tone it down a bit.”</p>
<p>“I can’t tone down affection, Newt. They come naturally.” At least for him, Theseus thought. He was aware of Newt’s natures. Prolong eye contact made him squirmed. Physical touches made him uncomfortable. Even if they came from their mother. He has been exhibiting such traits since young age and Newt was never one to initiate physical contact. It was something that Theseus had long understood.</p>
<p>“I know.” Newt almost whispered to himself, his featured softened. When the war hero thought that his brother was lost words, Newt continued, “You’re my brother, Theseus. I like having you around. Even if I don’t look like it...”</p>
<p>As he said this, the young Brit looked like he was pinched in the arm or poked with a hot poker. Clearly, he was struggling with his words. Or rather, he was struggling with expressing feelings openly.</p>
<p>But oh dear Great Merlin, just hearing those not-so-much of a confession unfurled something in Theseus’s chest. So warm, so fuzzy, it bloomed from the depth of his belly, expended further until Theseus felt the corner of his lips pulled upward. Eventually, it blinded his mental awareness that they were currently standing on the sidewalk, left him a bit giddy, too much that Theseus’s legs instinctively brought him forward.</p>
<p>Newt must have sensed his attention. But his reflects kicked in seconds too late and he couldn’t avoid being pulled into Theseus’ chests, arms wrapped tightly around his lithe frame.</p>
<p>“Theseus!” Or something along the line… Newt’s voice was heavily muffled since he had a mouthful of clothed shoulder inside his mouth. “This is what I was referring to!”</p>
<p>Flustered and embarrassed, the magizoologist’s squirming motion did nothing but only encouraged Theseus to tighten his hold on his brother. He flailed in his arms—an obvious and logical response—and his case… Well, even if Newt wanted to use the case filled with hordes of magical creatures to hit him, Theseus would forgive him. If one of the beasts was unleashed—accidentally, hopefully—and costs him a leg, Theseus would still be happy and content as a sea cucumber.</p>
<p>Theseus was too far gone too care. He was over the moon, as it was, even when Newt was grunting and huffing against his chests.</p>
<p>Eventually, after having his Newt-hugging-quote filled, the war hero finally released him only enough for the younger to find his breath. With his arm around his brother’s shoulders, Theseus was quick to pull the other and pressed him closer to his side.</p>
<p>“Come. Let’s go eat. I’m famished.” Theseus half-dragged Newt with him with Newt’s hair brushing against the underside of his neck. He was bonkers mad, grinning and smiling as they advanced, step by steps in slightly clumsy way.</p>
<p>Defeated, Newt went pliant, giving Theseus reason to squeeze him further. “I ate.”</p>
<p>“Well, I haven’t.” He murmured almost into Newt’s curl. Even without seeing it, Theseus imagined the facial expression his brother was making, all twisted, all curled down.</p>
<p>Just like how Newt enjoyed being in company of creatures that could mortally wound him—it’s a love hate thing, Theseus came to understand—the younger Scamander would eventually have to accept his brother’s means of affection.</p>
<p>Through the corner of his eye, right there in the shadow casted in between the tall building, Theseus could make out roughly human figures, peeking at the corner. Five of them, in fact—The Goldstein sisters, the muggle, the director and the president of MACUSA themselves. Had they still been inside the hall, had Theseus still touch starved, the war hero would probably, maybe, definitely breathe fire through one nostril and venom through another nostril.</p>
<p>But they were outside. And Theseus was no longer touch starved and he had hug Newt to his heart content. Instead, he ignored the spying eyes and continued to drag his brother with him.</p>
<p>“Are all English people like this? Complicated?” Queenie frowned and gave her sister a weirded look. “I mean, I don’t mean to be prejudice and I haven’t met many of them, but…”</p>
<p>Percival stood up and straightened his form. He brushed away the barely there dirt from the front of his coat.</p>
<p>“No.” Drawled Percival, with hint of exasperation in voice. Meters away, Theseus was pressing the disgruntled Newt against his chest as the war hero walked further away from them. “Only the Scamander.”</p>
<p>Because to Percival, it actually took two complicated Scamander boys to make one brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>--End--</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>